Incompréhension
by HaruKuro
Summary: John ne comprend pas toujours Sherlock, Sherlock n'arrive parfois pas toujours à déduire les expressions de John.


**Incompréhension**

Haussant un sourcil blasé, John leva la tête en retenant un énième soupir et remonta les marches d'un pas pesant pour bien faire comprendre son humeur du jour. Il entra dans le salon en lançant un regard agacé à son colocataire, affalé sur le canapé, la tête à l'envers, un patch sur le bras, le téléphone portable du médecin dans une main effleurant le parquet.

-Sherlock... Lorsque tu prends mon téléphone, tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me prévenir ? Je vais finir en retard au boulot, là.

-Ton travail peut attendre, soupira l'autre en lançant le cellulaire qui, par chance, fut rattrapé par John. Je vais avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

-Sherlock, cela fait déjà trois jours que je suis obligé d'écourter mes séances pour l'enquête et je risque de perdre le job si ça continue !

-Tu en trouveras un autre.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? s'emporta le blond en fourrant rageusement l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau. Et bien sache que ça ne l'est pas ! lança-t-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. J'aime ce boulot, j'ai réussi à me créer quelques relations au sein du bâtiment et il est bien situé par rapport à l'appartement. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes clients comme ça.

-Tu en trouveras d'autres. Ils auront un nouveau médecin. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si difficile, dit avec calme Sherlock en se redressant.

_Il a l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre,_ songea John avec désespoir. Et sa colère ne fit que s'accroitre jusqu'à ce que l'abattement ne la remplace, aussi surprenante et inattendue que ses épaules se voûtèrent considérablement.

Il croisa les yeux d'acier de son ami et il vit une profonde réflexion.

-Je t'ai déçu, lâcha le détective avec une évidence qui creusa le mal-être de John.

-Et pas qu'un peu... souffla ce dernier en faisant demi-tour pour son travail.

-John !

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Pas cette fois. Il quitta l'immeuble en essayant de chasser la boule dans sa gorge et ses pieds l'emmenèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche, celle qu'il prenait pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il envoya un message à Sarah pour la prévenir qu'il serait un peu en retard et en reçut un au cours de sa rédaction. Voyant qui était le destinataire il l'ignora et rangea le portable au fond de sa poche, sa main crispée autour, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation du sol sale et boueux du wagon.

Le sentiment de lassitude aiguë ne le lâcha pas de la journée. Il se força à sourire à chaque visite, se concentra au maximum sur chaque récit, chaque plainte, et administra les ordonnances avec un sérieux qui lui donna un bon mal de crâne. Il ne mangea pas le midi, rattrapant son retard dessus, et ne mâchouilla qu'une barre de céréales entre deux consultations.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le peu de réaction de la part de Sherlock l'ait marqué à ce point. Il connaissait bien, pourtant, son colocataire... Du moins pensait-il bien le connaître. Cela ne faisait que huit mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et le comportement du détective arrivait encore à l'ébranler. John se passa une main sur le visage, fit entrer une vieille dame de soixante-douze ans pour lui refaire la même liste de médicaments à aller acheter à la pharmacie du coin. _Je pense le connaître, c'est vrai... Mais je ne suis pas encore habitué_, pensa le médecin après un dernier sourire envers madame Abbits. Il la regarda partir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Dix-sept heures dix. Il avait même dépassé son horaire de fin de journée.

Il se leva avec lenteur, mit son manteau et enfonça sa main pour toucher le portable au fond de sa poche.

Il était froid.

Quand Sherlock le lui avait lancé au travers de l'appartement, il était encore tout chaud.

John poussa un profond soupir, quitta le cabinet, salua la standardiste qui lui rendit son sourire et croisa Sarah à l'entrée de l'établissement.

-Bonsoir John ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu fatigué, dit-il en lui souriant doucement. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Il y a encore eu du monde, aujourd'hui... Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter avec l'automne qui arrive, soupira-t-elle en regardant le ciel avec une pointe de bonne humeur dans la voix.

Sarah aimait son travail. Tout comme John. La fatigue de la fin de journée n'était rien comparée au bonheur d'aider des gens à aller mieux.

Il lui proposa de prendre un café. Elle refusa poliment, disant qu'elle devait aller voir un membre de la famille qui ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, la cousine qui vient de se faire plaquer et qui a du mal à s'en remettre, dit-elle en allant avec John jusqu'à la station de métro.

-Oui.

Il savait ce que c'était. Et il pouvait assurément dire que la douleur qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était pire que celle d'une rupture. Ça lui parut bizarre au premier abord mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Sarah, la regarda partir au milieu de la foule pour prendre le bus et il fit de même, gagnant la masse des gens prenant le métro pour rentrer chez eux.

Quand il quitta le monde souterrain avec soulagement il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec Sherlock. Il avait besoin de calme, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il s'en alla vers le parc, prit place sur un banc et sortit son portable pour voir les nouveaux messages qu'il avait reçu au cours de la journée.

Un seul de Sherlock. Celui qu'il avait refusé de lire. Trois de Mycroft, un de Harry, deux de Lestrade, un de Sarah.

Il supprima les trois de Mycroft. Assez de Holmes pour la journée. Il lut celui de Harry en diagonale – elle adorait écrire des romans – et le supprima sans arriver à la fin. Les deux de Lestrade disaient, tout d'abord, qu'il voulait savoir où était passé Sherlock car il n'arrivait pas à le joindre puis qu'ils avaient réussi, grâce au détective, à trouver la cachette du voleur et assassin.

Sarah lui demandait de faire attention à lui car il mentait très mal. C'était tout.

Il regarda longuement le message de Sherlock. Son pouce pressa le bouton et il le lut, avec réserve, puis il ferma fortement les yeux. Il se retint de sourire, vraiment, mais ce fut trop dur.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, inspira profondément et rouvrit les paupières en commençant à pouffer. La journée avait été particulièrement harassante et ce message, c'était une sorte de... défouloir.

« Tu dois racheter du lait. »

C'était si incongru, si irréaliste, si _Sherlock_, que John éclata de rire à en avoir mal aux joues, à en avoir mal au ventre, à en avoir terriblement mal à la tête.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, le médecin se releva péniblement, rangea le cellulaire et quitta le parc pour prendre un taxi. Durant le chemin il ne se départit pas de son sourire mais se massa le front et se dit qu'en plus de prendre du lait, il achèterait quelques médicaments pour calmer les douleurs dans son crâne.

Son passage dans le supermarché fut bref. La caissière le regarda à deux fois pour se demander s'il venait de se marier, d'avoir un enfant ou d'être promu. Le client avait l'air particulièrement heureux, même s'il avait une sale mine. Elle lui tendit son sac de course et le regarda repartir pour Baker Street.

Arrivé au 221B il s'arrêta dans l'entrée, entendant Sherlock massacrer son violon de la plus admirable des façons. John resta immobile un moment, grimpa l'escalier lentement et arriva dans le salon où son colocataire était debout, devant la fenêtre, son Stradivarius en main, le faisant hurler et grincer avec force et fracas.

Le médecin ne dit rien. Il partit ranger le lait dans le réfrigérateur, retira son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil et s'assit dedans, soupirant longuement pour remarquer que Sherlock avait cessé de jouer (enfin de massacrer la musique en cours). Le détective reposa son instrument, s'avança vers John, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège et se pencha en avant, captant enfin l'attention de l'homme assis.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. John avait appris à s'accoutumer au fait que Sherlock ne respectait en rien les règles de l'espace personnel. Il se sentait toujours aussi gêné, aussi mal à l'aise, aussi_ peu habitué_, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin. Lestrade a un nouveau mystère pour nous ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Non parce que je ne me sens pas en forme pour –

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et il dévisagea Sherlock comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne me répéterai pas.

-Mais... Mais tu as de la fièvre ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as mangé quelque chose que tu ne digères pas ?

-J'aime ta sollicitude, John. Ça me touche _énormément_.

-Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-À cause de ce matin... marmonna Sherlock en baissant les yeux. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas.

John ne sut pas quoi dire. Ce fut tant mieux car le baiser, très léger, très chaste combla parfaitement la gêne qui s'installait entre eux.

-Comment s'est passé la capture du nouveau jouet de Moriarty ?

-Très mal. Ce nul n'a même pas essayé de faire les choses convenablement ! J'ai été tellement frustré que Lestrade a dû m'empêcher de le tuer moi-même.

-Comment ça ?

-Il était tellement paniqué qu'il a tenté de se suicider. Il n'a même pas été assez compétent pour le faire : il s'est seulement brisé les jambes et ne peut plus marcher pour le restant de ses jours. Moriarty n'a même pas eu le courage de le faire taire tellement il était déçu et il le laisse aux bons soins de la police.

Sherlock s'était redressé durant son récit et il regardait fixement la cuisine avec des éclairs dans les yeux, toujours aussi agacé par la journée qu'il avait eu.

John sourit faiblement.

-Je ne comprends pas ces imbéciles incapables de se supprimer dans les règles de l'art ! s'époumona le détective en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Comment peut-on manquer à ce point de bon sens et de jugeote ? Ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier de mourir !

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce discours.

-J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur Moriarty...

-Pas la moindre. Vivement la prochaine énigme de Moriarty ! Je lui ai laissé un message sur mon blog, j'espère qu'il l'aura bien saisi.

-Ah ! parce que maintenant, tu laisses des messages à ce cinglé ?

-Il n'est pas cinglé John. C'est un incompris comme moi. Nous avons besoin de nous divertir, que veux-tu !

-Que tu te mettes au même niveau que lui, ça me dépasse, soupira le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Même niveau ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis supérieur à lui.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe et ceux de Sherlock se froncèrent, ne comprenant pas ton expression.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, souffla John en balayant l'air d'une main. Ce n'est rien.

-Ah ! oui, sembla se rappeler le brun. J'avais momentanément oublié que tu étais épuisé. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, qui sait ce que nous réserve la journée de demain ! J'ai besoin de mon assistant pour arriver au plus vite à la fin de l'enquête.

-Et en quoi te suis-je utile, sincèrement ? demanda sans le vouloir John en regardant les chaussures du détective consultant.

Il lui releva la tête brusquement et ses lèvres rencontrèrent avec un puissant choc les siennes.

Perdu, John tenta une première fois de le repousser (il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un baiser violent avec Sherlock) mais il eut tôt fait d'abandonner et un soupir quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il rendait faiblement le baiser mouvementé de son ami.

-D'une part tu m'es utile parce qu'il m'arrive hélas de passer à côté de certains faits importants. Ensuite parce que je réfléchis mieux avec toi à côté. D'autre part parce que je suis rassuré de te savoir près de moi, au moins tu n'es pas en danger et, dernier point important, parce que j'ai besoin de mon blogueur John. Et puis tu es médecin. C'est une aide utile en mission.

Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-C'est vrai ? laissa-t-il s'échapper de sa bouche d'une voix timide.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Ah ! on aurait dû faire ce petit réglage de confiance bien avant, tu ne serais pas aussi mou aujourd'hui. Soulagé ?

-Je ne suis pas mou ! s'indigna le médecin en boudant. Tu l'as dit toi-même : je suis épuisé.

-C'est vrai que je t'ai rarement vu aussi peu en forme. J'ai cru embrasser mon oreiller tant tu n'y mettais pas du tien.

Piqué au vif, John attrapa la nuque de Sherlock et l'abaissa à sa bouche pour bien lui montrer que non, il n'était pas aussi mou que ça et qu'il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Le détective répondit à son baiser avec fièvre et chaleur, s'installant à genoux au-dessus de John tout en lui prenant son visage en coupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard le pull trônait au milieu de la pièce, la chemise de Sherlock était sur son crâne (celui reposant sur la cheminée) et les deux hommes avaient oublié leurs journées, avaient oublié leur échange de ce matin, avaient oublié Moriarty, avaient oublié leurs incompréhensions l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans leur univers, et rien ne pourrait les sortir de là.

Sauf probablement madame Hudson, qui viendrait pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Sauf l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui pourrait débarquer à l'improviste pour un nouveau mystère à élucider.

Sauf Mycroft, qui aimait bien arriver comme une fleur sans que les deux colocataires ne s'y attendent.

Sauf, finalement, Londres, qui ne pouvait se passer de son détective et de son médecin.

Sauf Moriarty, qui appréciait bien trop ses opposants pour les laisser en paix.

-Doucement, Sherlock, gémit John en se cambrant sur le fauteuil. Tu-tu me...

-Je te quoi, John ? Vas-y, exprime-toi.

-Tu me fais m – !

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri tandis que le brun le regardait avec attention, son bras gauche s'agitant d'avant en arrière alors que le bras tenait bien le blond par son épaule cicatrisée.

-Je te fais toujours aussi mal, John ? demanda doucereusement Sherlock en se rapprochant de lui.

Il effleura sa bouche de la sienne, cueillit une goutte de sueur dévalant la tempe de l'ancien soldat et poussa un profond soupir en sentant la chair se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

-S-Sh-Sherlock ! balbutia son compagnon en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je vois. Ne nous éternisons pas.

Il s'installa entre les cuisses tremblantes, les caressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent un peu et embrassa tendrement les lèvres rougies de son amant.

Il le pénétra lentement, en prenant bien son temps. La respiration de John eut quelques ratés, puis il expira en étant traversé d'un spasme et il se colla au détective comme un chaton se lovant entre deux coussins. Sherlock fut même surpris de ne pas l'entendre ronronner.

Il amorça le premier va et vient qui arracha un borborygme incompréhensible au blond.

-Je te connais plus élogieux, murmura dans un sourire le détective.

-A-Arrête de jouer ! bégaya John en fermant les yeux.

Il reçut un baiser doux, léger, et ce fut lui qui l'approfondit tandis que Sherlock accélérait la cadence. Deux bras vinrent le plaquer contre le torse fin du brun et, pendant un moment, aucun ne bougea, tous deux profitant pleinement de leur union alors que la nuit tissait son manteau et répandait ses couleurs sombres sur les murs du salon.

Plus tard, lorsque John serait vêtu de son pull après avoir été lavé et nourri, Sherlock se calerait avec lui sur le canapé pour aller sur internet avec l'ordinateur du médecin. Pendant ce temps le blond s'endormirait contre son épaule, un plaid le recouvrant, et Sherlock le regarderait longtemps avant de résoudre les nouvelles énigmes sur son site, un petit sourire apaisé aux lèvres.


End file.
